


Match Day

by Star_Trekked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trekked/pseuds/Star_Trekked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With both his sister and husband as professional Quidditch players, Percy finds himself in a sticky situation. </p><p>Established Percy/Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Day

It was match day; the biggest game of the year. Not only was it a big game for fans of the Holyhead Harpies or Puddlemere United but for anyone with the slightest interest in the British Quidditch scene. The final game of the United Kingdom Quidditch Tournament, or UKQT for short. 

For Percy Weasley both his husband and sister had big roles to play. For opposing teams. Oliver as Keeper for Puddlemere United, and Ginny as Chaser and Captain of the Holyhead Harpies. In the weeks leading up to the final, through the qualifiers, the quarterfinals and the semis, Percy had been to every game fanatically supporting both members of his family. At the end of the semis, when the realisation hit that both teams had made it to the final he’d wished that one of them had failed previously. One less successful save on his husband’s part, or a goal just missed from Ginny would mean that he wouldn’t be where he was now. Face to face with Rita Skeeter, a Quick Quotes Quill shoved next to his face.   
He was in the family and friend’s box, a box which no journalist should be able to enter but the annoying little insect had found her way in. 

“So Percy. Do you mind if I call you Percy?” Before he could tell her that he absolutely did mind if the witch called him Percy and he’d rather her not address him at all, she carried on. “Percy, both your sister and husband are playing in the final today; who are you hoping to win?” She had a poisonous grin on her face.

He was more than slightly flustered. It was a question he couldn’t answer. He wanted both to win, of course he did. He couldn’t choose between the little sister that he had so fondly babysat for as a child and his darling husband; the only person in the world who had not judged him for who he was during the war. Percy took a breath, remembering his training as Press Secretary for the Minister for Magic. 

A charming grin plastered on his face he said; “I’m afraid that’s a question I can’t answer Madame Skeeter. If I do I’ll either be sleeping on the sofa or be hexed into dust.”

With that he took his leave to sit next to Hermione Granger, the only person that he could safely say would never have Skeeter near her.


End file.
